That Staring Girl
by arrowtotheowlsheart
Summary: Jeff noticed a blonde girl staring at him with interest after Black or White, and felt the need to find out who she was.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic I wrote about Jeff and Quinn, because since I saw them dancing together in Bad I have needed to do this!  
>Set after New Directions and the Warblers perform Black and White in the Michael episode. <strong>

**Riker Lynch and Dianna Agron are two of the most beautiful people on the planet. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did, then this would have happened!**

**Please review, I accept anonymous reviews :)**

Jeff watched as Sebastian walked out of the auditorium. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief; New Directions had finally ridiculed their leader. Of course Jeff knew the plan was to slushie Kurt, he was against the idea, but not enough people had stood up to Sebastian to say not to. Jeff was glad that New Directions had taken it upon themselves to sort it all out.

"Well, thanks." Nick spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "We really didn't want to slushie Kurt, but you know, nobody was brave enough to speak up against Sebastian, he calls all the shots now."

Jeff and several other Warblers nodded their heads and said "sorry", and Kurt spoke up.

"I really do know that it wasn't your fault. I mean, Sebastian can be so mean, but..." Kurt reduced his voice to a whisper, "he's really just trying to take Blaine away from me." Everybody laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. "So, no bad blood between us?" Kurt asked, and The Warblers all shook their heads, "Well, I guess we'll see you at Regionals, and let the best show choir win." Everybody laughed at that, and The Warblers started to say goodbye to the New Directions, both teams knowing that when they next met, it wouldn't be on such friendly terms.

Jeff turned to leave to follow Kurt and his step bother Finn leading them out, Jeff said random goodbyes and hugged several New Directions members as he moved slowly off the stage. Jeff noticed a blonde girl, standing just in front of him staring at him with hidden interest. Jeff recalled Kurt mentioning several girls from New Directions when he was with The Warblers, but couldn't remember all the names Kurt had mentioned. Jeff realised that the girl was still staring at him, but she had realised that he had noticed. Jeff played it cool and acted quickly, and reached into his blazer pocket for a piece of paper and pen. Jeff scribbled down his phone number and his name, and purposely shuffled past the girl so he could discreetly hand her the piece of folded paper. He made sure that no one else could see, before pretending to bump into her so the paper couldn't be seen. He mumbled a quick sorry as he passed the girl, then took her hand and put the piece of paper in it. She left her hand open for a long time before slowly dragging it way and clenching her fist.

Jeff smiled as he made his way of the stage then through the auditorium past rows of seats and headed out the double doors and through corridors until they reached the parking lot. Jeff got in the front seat of Nick's car, as he and Trent were hitching a ride in Nick's car to Lima and back. On the way back to Dalton, Jeff heard his phone vibrate and reached for it, smiling at the thought of the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Glad you like my story! Thanks for all the reviews and the story alerts and the favourites and the messages, I honestly let out a small squeak every time one comes up! I didn't realise there's so much interest for Quinn/Jeff ;D**  
><strong>Special thanks to raiofsunshinex and dramioneloverxox11 for helping me with this story!<strong>  
><strong>Love you all <strong>**and, **  
><strong>(in the tune of Silly Love Songs) <em>IIII LOOOOOVEEEE YOOOUU<em>!**

Jeff smiled when he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He got it out, and it was an unknown number. Jeff smiled again, hoping it was who he thought it was.  
>"Who's that?" Nick asked, noticing Jeff smiling at his phone.<br>"No one" Jeff replied, as he clicked on the text.  
>"Doesn't seem like no one." Nick commented, and he turned up the music and started to sing along to the Katy Perry song.<p>

Jeff read the text and smiled again.  
><em>Hi, is this Jeff Sterling? You gave me your number :) <em>It read.  
><em>Yup :D what's your name? <em>Jeff replied.  
><em>Quinn Fabray, and I don't know what made you feel the need to write your number and your name down with two kisses and give it to me? ;) <em>The reply came instantly. Jeff didn't know if Quinn was being sarcastic, but she _had_ put a wink face.  
><em>Hey Quinn, I like your name. Cos I thought you looked <em>pretty and interested_? ;P  
><em>_Thanks Jeff, your name is pretty awesome too! :) lol thanks, are you serious?_

Jeff laughed out loud and Nick and Trent both gave him weird looks. Nick turned down the music.  
>"Jeff, who <em>are<em> you texting?" Trent asked  
>"Like I said, nobody." Jeff replied, as he thought about his reply to Quinn.<br>"Like Nick said, it doesn't seem like nobody."

Jeff laughed again, but not because of Trent, Quinn had sent him another text. Nick and Trent let him be.  
><em>I'm really hoping you're serious… ;) <em>The text read, as Jeff typed out a reply.  
><em>Yes I'm serious! Do you know that unspoken rule about people from different show choirs set to compete against each other are not allowed to date? ;D<br>__I do, but Kurt and Blaine did! So is this you asking me out on a date then? ;) x  
><em>Jeff got excited and almost felt like screaming out, "SHE PUT A KISS! A KISS!"  
><em>Maybe… well yes? Quinn Fabray, do you want to go out with me? (Here's me hoping you're single or that you're not gay or anything…) ;) xx<br>__That would be a pleasure Jeff, and yeah, I'm single and not gay! I've got to go now, can we speak later- people are asking questions about who I'm texting so it's a little awkward? :) xx  
><em>_Good good :D same here :P Yeah sure thing, that's what's happening to me too! I'll call you at around 7? X  
><em>_Yeah, I'll speak to you then :) I can't wait ;) x  
><em>_Me neither ;D x_

Jeff smiled as he put his phone away, and the car pulled into the grounds of Dalton. Nick pulled into a free space and several other cars with Warblers in pulled up. The boys stood in a group until Sebastian pulled up and got out of his car.  
>"Well" Sebastian started, "looks like we'll be doing MJ at Regionals. Next meeting will be at 3 tomorrow, don't be late and I'll see you then."<br>The boys dispersed, some got back in their cars and went home, others like Jeff headed to their dorms; Jeff particularly pleased about how the day had gone, and had something even better to look forward to that evening: a long chat with Quinn.

Quinn set out her math homework on her desk and started her way through it. It wasn't hard, just some algebraic equations, but a certain someone was keeping her mind off her X and Ys. Quinn looked at the clock, then at her phone, then at her watch. They all said 5:33, and Quinn sighed. She looked through the messages from Jeff again and again then sighed when she noticed something. _I'll call you at around 7?  
><em>At _around_ 7. Quinn guessed that that probably meant that Jeff could call at up to 7:15. Quinn sighed.  
>"Only one hour and twenty five minutes" Quinn said to herself when she looked at the clock again, "Too long to wait!" Quinn laughed at herself, remembering how being in love felt. Quinn soon got back to her equations, but obviously someone else couldn't wait that long either as her phone lit up.<p>

_INCOMING CALL – Jeff Sterling_

Quinn giggled with excitement and picked it up.  
>"You couldn't wait that long either then?" Quinn said.<br>"Nah, you were waiting for me to call then?" Jeff replied.  
>"Yeah, I was, I don't know, just excited really, about hearing your voice."<br>"So we're going out on a date then?"  
>"Err yeah, where do you want to go?"<br>"Isn't it the boy's job to suggest somewhere?" Quinn laughed  
>"Um yeah, go on then"<br>"Um… Breadstix?"  
>"Yeah sure... I was gonna suggest that anyway! Can I ask something? Why do you Dalton boys spend so much time in the Lima Bean and Breadstix in <em>Lima<em> when you go to school in _Westerville_?"  
>"'Cause the coffee's nicer and the food's tastier! Also, not all of us board at Dalton, so sometimes Lima is a good place to meet up cause it's near some people's homes."<br>"Good answer!"

They paused for a few seconds, taking in the sounds of the other person's breathing.  
>"Tell me about yourself- all I know about you is that you had a duet with that blond guy at sectionals last year… and you cut your hair short, and are you the girl that got pregnant with your boyfriends best friend or something-" Jeff was cut short by Quinn,<br>"Wait...how do you know about me getting pregnant and stuff?"  
>"Kurt told me... so it was you?"<br>"Yeah" Quinn answered, slightly regrettably, "I thought you were some stalker for a minute. What do you want to know?"  
>"Anything and everything."<br>"Are you sure? Everything? And promise me you'll tell me everything about you afterwards? Cause it seems like I know less about you than you do me."  
>"Yeah, okay, I promise!"<p>

**Please review? It means so much to me and I accept anonymous reviews so if you wish to remain secretive you can :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Now I'm finished with exams, you should expect an update in a month, but for every review I get I will update one day earlier than that. So if you want the story to update quicker, then review! ****Although the earliest I will update will be Monday 9th July (I have to actually write the story!)  
>This means the more people that review, the quicker I update.<strong>

**For the anonymous reviewer who wanted Rachel and Nick to get together in this story, that won't be happening, sorry!**

**This chapter is for Ann and Rachel  
>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

"Well here goes..." Quinn said, "Um... what do you actually wanna know?"  
>"Anything really, interesting facts, school, anything!" Jeff replied.<p>

"Ok then...um, I have naturally brown hair, its dyed blonde. I live with my mom, I got pregnant with my boyfriends best friend, aged 15, you already know that. I have an older sister... um, I had my hair dyed pink in the summer and at the start of the school year. I'm a Senior, going to Yale, I found out last week. Err, I like English, Spanish, art, music, photography and history. That's about all, I live a very boring life!"

"Whoa!" Jeff exclaimed, "No you do not! I'm impressed! You're going to Yale, that's very exciting."  
>Quinn shrugged her shoulders then remembered that Jeff couldn't see her so she said, "Yeah, now tell me about yourself. You promised."<p>

"Yeah, although I can bet my story isn't as interesting as yours!" Jeff began, "Well, um, I go to Dalton Academy, you know that, I'm a Junior, and I board during the week, but go home at the weekends – my family live near Lima actually. Hmm, I have two sisters, one older, she's at college, and one younger, and a younger brother and we're all at private schools. Um, at school, I like sports, English, maths, history, music and geography."

Your life is interesting!" Quinn exclaimed. "You have a big family then?"  
>"Yup," Jeff laughed, "It's very chaotic when we'll all at home together."<br>"I would love to have a younger sister." Quinn said, as she thought of Sam's sister, Stacey, and how she loved looking after the little girl.  
>"You should meet her sometime. Of course, if we end up dating you will!"<p>

Quinn thought for a few seconds before replying, "Yeah, that's fine by me, although can I introduce you to my mom before we do anything else?"  
>"Yeah, sure," Jeff replied, "Shall I come pick you up Saturday, I can introduce myself to your mom, then we can go to Breadstix?"<br>"That sounds like a plan!"  
>"What's your address then?" Jeff asked.<p>

Quinn gave it to him, happy at the way things had turned out. It had only taken an afternoon for her, at the ways things were going, to get a new boyfriend and Jeff looked like he was a good catch.

Quinn and Jeff ended up talking for nearly an hour and a half on the phone together. They mainly talked about school, glee club and about Kurt and Blaine, their only mutual friends. Quinn nearly fell off her chair laughing when Jeff was telling her of his first impressions of Blaine, when they first met each other on the first day of school before freshman year of High School. Quinn made a mental note to tease Blaine about it tomorrow; but then she remembered that she wouldn't have known it if it wasn't for Jeff, and she wasn't ready to tell everybody about them talking together and their date just yet.

**I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for reading :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
